A New Start
by Songarri0125
Summary: Whenever something from your past does not end well, you are then given the chance to start over again. If given this opportunity, you are also given the chance to make up for your previous mistakes. It may seem scary, but in the end, it's not so bad.


The summer season had finally arrived as a pack of pidgeots flew under the ocean-colored sky. The gentle breeze filled the planet with life and the fresh green fields flourished lively. In a secluded forest hid a jackal-Pokémon; she hovered over her appearance that reflected on the lake's surface. Even in the shadows, her beauty still reflected of the water's face: her snow white quills, her golden yellow fur, and emerald piercing pupils. The only thing that could possibly cancel out her beauty was her three bangs that covered the right side of her face. She still liked them, though; they symbolized her imperfection, which matched her personality quite well.

Normally, the lightning-type Pokémon would feel ecstatic, cheerful-alive even, especially in the early summer. Today proved to be different to her for some strange reason; she was now nervous, jittery, and for the first time…afraid. She had already knew of this coming day, but she had no knowledge that it could have this much affect on her psyche. Now the young maiden understood why she despised marriages so much; it was powerful to lead someone-anyone-into a nervous breakdown.

The young Pokémon inhaled a large sum of air and blew it out in an irritated sigh before describing how she felt: "I feel like Darkrai," she whispered with an annoyed expression plastered onto her muzzle. She laid on the soil with a small thud and let her face touch the water.

"I wonder if Aura feels the same way," she questioned. "I hope he does. That way, I won't have to feel so bad about myself."

"Jolt," an angry voice sounded from behind the yellow jackal. She leapt from her spot and turned her head to find a somewhat enraged expression lingering on the face of an aged luxray. "What do you think you are doing?" she rasped.

"V-Voltclaw," Jolt stammered. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"That is what I am asking you," she hissed. "Don't you realize how unprepared you are? Just look at you!" Using her tail, Voltclaw pointed out Jolt's many flaws': un-groomed fur, wrinkled quill, and disorganized bangs. "You look as though you've been sleeping in a forest for a month!"

"I'm sorry," Jolt apologized with a hint of fear. "I was just...thinking."

Voltclaw seemed to have calmed down for a moment, but she still showed the same irritated look.

"That still doesn't excuse your tardiness," Voltclaw pressed. "You have three hours left before your wedding and you look just awful!" Without waiting for a respond, Voltclaw grabbed Jolt by the scruff of the neck and dragged her back to the housings, where the wedding was to be prepared.

"Well then, I believe that it's best we correct this problem of yours," she muffled through a mouthful of hair. Jolt, who remained hanging by the throat like a kit, growled darkly at her mother-in-law's form of humiliation.

"Are the flowers in order," the blue dog-Pokémon asked the dark gray smeargle.

"All are in order, Riolu Aura," Smeargle checked off his list as the two moved past the items that lied on the tables. "Yellow roses are perfectly stacked together in a bundle, while the blue lilies circle around them."

"Are edibles in order?"

"All refreshments have been carefully stocked and placed," Smeargle responded nonchalantly. "Drinks have been made purely from the fresh-squeezed berries, Pokeblocks and poffins freshly made and ready to be eaten-all is secured."

"And what of the cake, Inkbrush," Aura questioned the apathetic shadow.

"It will be ready in one more hour," he said. "We wouldn't want it to spoil, now would we?"

Aura gave a curt nod before turning his eyes forward.

"Thank you, Inkbrush," Aura spoke. "Continue your work." With an understanding nod, Inkbrush made his way in the opposite direction. Aura, on the other hand, made his way toward the altar.

A total of thirty and more chairs lined up in a parallel form on each direction, all facing in the front direction. A long white sheet ran down the idle until it came in contact with the altar. Aura inspected everything to make sure it was perfect; this would be a new beginning to him and his future mate and he wanted to see to it that it would began well. The emanation Pokémon was about continue with his inspections until a gentle, but rusty, claw placed itself on his shoulders. The small dog turned his head to see a blazeikin looking staring at him in bewilderment.

"Hello, Fireblaze," Aura greeted his foster-father, but he didn't seem to hear him.

"Aura," he exclaimed. "Why aren't you preparing yourself?"

"That is what I'm doing," Aura defended himself. "I am already looking over everything and it seems to be going-"

"Not that, rocks for brain cells," Fireblaze pulled the small Pokémon by the scruff of his neck until they were face-to-face and he was dangling in the air. "Why aren't you dressed, yet?"

Aura self-evaluated himself for a moment before responding. His cheeks became cherry-red, much to his own embarrassment, as he looked back at his mentor. Aura saw the disappointment lingering in his eyes. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Fireblaze took the medium-small sized riolu in his hand and marched out of the altar. Aura attempted to escape from the dual-type Pokémon, but he already had a strong grip on him.

"Don't bother," Fireblaze muttered. "You're getting a makeover, and that's that."

"Geez thanks..."

"I'm just so nervous," Jolt confessed to the females that were grooming her for her upcoming event. "During my first wedding to Leafeon, I was praying to Arceus for it to end, but now that I'm to be wedded to Aura, I've lost the courage to even move toward the alter."

As Jolt continued to babble, her friends were nearing completion on her appearance. Petalstorm had just finished adding on some light blush on her face, black oil on her eyelashes, some cherry-colored paste on her lips, and topping it all off by placing a crown made of flowers on her head.

"All finished," Petalstorm sung blissfully.

Jolt faced the mirror that hung before her and was left stupefied. It was as if she was staring at someone that came from a folk story; the Pokémon she saw in the mirror was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous female Pokémon she has ever seen. Jolt had no knowledge that a female could become this beautiful with the help of friends, but what scared the jackal-Pokémon the most was that the Pokémon she was looking at was here. The sound of chuckling filled the room.

"Is this..." Jolt placed her paw gently on her face, still amazed as to what had transpired. "Is this...me?"

"Of course," Petalstorm Ivysaur cheered. "You've never looked better."

"You look remarkable, Jolt," Voltclaw added.

Jolt turned toward the third member from the group. She was an azure colored glaceon with moss-green irises and dark blue marking on her body; she was also a close friend to the engaged jolteon.

"What do you think, Blizzardfur," Jolt asked her friend.

Blizzardfur studied the shy jolteon before answering. "Cover your face and you will look lovely." Following her friend's advice, Jolt placed her veil over her face and Blizzardfur smiled. "Perfect."

All three females laughed expect for Jolt, whose head remained lowered and her eyes sad. Blizzardfur noticed her reaction and padded to her side. She pressed a paw to her cheeks and Jolt looked up.

"Jolt," Blizzardfur questioned. "What's wrong?"

Jolt finally couldn't hide it anymore. Looking around the room and concerned faces, Jolt finally told them what it was that she was thinking: "I'm just so nervous," she admitted.

This didn't seem to surprise Voltclaw. The lioness Pokémon padded toward the frightened jackal and forced her to look at her before responding. When their eyes met, Jolt was surprised to see pride forming inside the elderly female.

"You have nothing to fear, young one," Voltclaw reassured her.

Jolt was about to respond, but Voltclaw held her tail up in silence. "You have no idea how much of an influence you have been to my son. He was the youngest of us all and so miserable, but you helped bring him out of his shell and gave him a purpose. It is because of you that Aura is beginning to change; it is a slow process, but it is a great one. Take pride in this marriage and take pride in yourself."

Just as Voltclaw was about to turn away, she glanced back toward the young jolteon and smiled. "Oh, and Jolt," Voltclaw smirked at the quiet shadow. "When you're not around, he always brags to us on how special you are to him."

This surprised the yellow shadow quite a bit. Jolt has never been used as a topic before; she already knew that Aura loved her, but she had no idea that he would brag about her. That bit of information made her blush in an instant. Before Jolt could respond, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Voltclaw's venomous temper immediately returned as she barred her fangs at the intruder and her eyes began to glow golden yellow.

"Sharptooth," Voltclaw exclaimed with fury. "I swear in the name of Arceus that if you-"

"I am not this, "Sharptooth" you speak of," the voice responded calmly. "I am here to speak with the bride, if I may?"

Jolt knew in an instant that the voice belonged to someone familiar, but she had no idea why _he_ would be here. She didn't remember inviting him, nor did she remember telling him about the wedding. Suddenly, realization struck her:_ Aura must've told them about it!_ Pushing back the urge out his (or Aura's name) she lifted herself up and made her way toward the door.

"You may come in," Jolt growled.

The door opened to reveal an aged Umbreon with yellow bands on his head, ears, legs, and tail. His irises were as black as night and his pupils were the color of crimson. Remembering the old ways of her former clan, Jolt bowed her head before the older sire.

"Greetings, Sire Umbreon," Jolt grudgingly whispered.

"Will you all please," Aura spoke through gritted teeth. "Release me from these chains!"

The emanation pup attempted to break his way through, but all his efforts were in vain. Casting a hateful glare at his captives but they simply ignored his threats and proceeded to grooming him. Fireblaze placed a tight grip on Aura's shoulders as Psychomask continue to shine his fur. The bronze-colored abra managed to clean Aura's fur until his body began to glisten. It came to a shock as to how his foster-sibling was able to perform this form of work considering he rarely opens his eyes; then again, it's best for everyone's life that he never does open his eyes.

"You...look good," Psychomask said lazily.

"Remarkable," Fireblaze added in.

"Just one-_two_ more thing to do," Aura caught sight of Sharptooth, the water-type croconaw, as well as his (annoying) second eldest sibling. He wrapped a tie tightly around throat and handed him a glass of water, much to the riolu's disagreement. "There you go! We wouldn't want our little groom here to get nervous, now would we?"

Aura responded to the insult by kicking Sharptooth in the nose and catching the glass at the same time: "I'm as tall as Jolteon when she stands on her hind legs!" he barked.

Sharptooth recovered from the assault, but still retained his same cocky expression.

"Now, now," he said in a mocking tone. "There's no need to get..._ice feet!_" Summing up a powerful ice beam, Sharptooth shot a ray of ice at the feet of Aura. In an instant, his hind legs were trapped inside a block of ice. Fury began building inside Aura as he tried desperately to break away from his imprisonment.

"Good..." Sharptooth smirked at his younger sibling's anger. "Late the hate flow through you and your toward the darkness will free you from this freezing nightmare."

"Shut up, Sharptooth," Aura barked.

"Give in, young brother; allow the evil to take over and warm you up."

"Shut up!"

"You are strong, young riolu, but only your malice will give you the power to save you from this-" Before he could finish his sentence, Fireblaze karate chopped the croconaw's head and he fell over with a great thud. When he got back up, his eyes were beginning to water and his expression became dark.

"That is enough," Fireblaze bellowed. "You are supposed to be supporting Aura because this is his big day and he needs to remain calm," Fireblaze then turned his attention to the chained Pokémon. "And as for you, young one: calm down, relax, and drink your water!"

Fireblaze undid the chains and unfroze the ice so that Aura was freed. Obeying his foster father, Aura gulped down the liquid and remained silent, but that didn't calm the uneasiness that lingered inside him. Riolu Aura has been through many things in his previous life, but this day was completely different from the rest: he was about to be wedded the female of his dreams and he was almost getting cold feet (curtsey of Sharptooth.) Part of his mind was beginning to regret not listening to Jolt when she asked for this not to be official, but he went along with it because he believed that she deserved it. Now, he was so nervous that he didn't know what to do anymore.

Suddenly, a knock from the door brought him back into reality as all four Pokémon looked on in confusion. Finally, it was Psychomask that spoke up.

"Who is it," Psychomask snored.

"It is me," a feminine voice whispered past the door.

At the sound of her voice, Aura jolted upward and stared at the door that hid the guest from behind. Sweat began to drip down his face as memories began to appear before him. He imagined a lavender pink Pokémon with a fork-tail, a red gem on her head, and dark blue pupils. _So she actually came._ Aura gulped down his fear and smiled a bit. Moving out of his chair and toward the door he took the handle and opened the door. Standing in front of the entrance was the female Pokémon that Aura had predicted. Remembering his manners, he bowed before the dame and had the others follow his league.

"It is an honor that you have come," Aura greeted. "Lady Espeon."

Espeon accepted his greeting and nodded in return. Aura looked into the psychic- type's eyes and saw something very important; words that had to be said, but could not be said in public ears. Understanding her message, Aura escorted the two shadows out of the room so that it was only Umbreon and him that were alone. Total silence filled the room and neither species made a sound. All they did was stare into each other's blank expression and try to read the other's thoughts. Aura felt _very _uncomfortable standing near Umbreon; he would prefer standing near Espeon than her-at least his expressions are noticeable. Whenever they were close, it was Jolt that would usually talk to her because Aura didn't feel right speaking to them.

After what felt like a lifetime, Espeon finally broke the silence.

"Are you nervous," she asked in concern. Aura looked up at her in uncertainty. She shook her head in humor before speaking. "You should not; wedding is a sacred ritual that has been taught for many generations. I am aware that my daughter did not wish for a public marriage, but I do appreciate the choice you made. It means so much to me..."

Aura nodded in thanks but could still sense the awkwardness. Finally gaining the courage to speak, the shadow Pokémon walked toward the lady and became more direct.

"Lady Espeon," Aura began. "With all due respect, you did not come here just to speak on what a wonderful thing I've done. You have an alternative motive for seeing me, but you fill as though you can't whisper them unless it's just the two of us. If you could, I would appreciate it if you could say it now before you regret it later on."

Riolu did not mean to sound so stern but both species knew it was true. Espeon recovered from the shadow's blunt lashing and faced him, but when their eyes met tears began to dangle from the pink cat's eyes. Aura blinked at the female psychic's sudden morose.

"Espeon," Aura asked in bewilderment. "What is wrong?"

Espeon could not speak because more tears began to pour down her muzzle, and her attempts to silence her cries grew hard after every second. Espeon managed to gain control over her emotions and stopped crying, but her eyes had turned red and she sniffled a few times.

"I came here to say..." Espeon panted. "T-Thank you...!"

Aura became more perplex as to what it was that Espeon was saying. Before he could question her, Espeon began to speak.

"Jolteon and I were never on the brightest of terms," Espeon said dryly. "Back then, when she was young, I tried my best to be there for her and support her, but no matter my cause she would always turn my paw away. And I don't blame her; after all, what daughter wouldn't loathe her own mother after all the things she thought of her." Espeon turned her head away as more bitter tears attempted to fall. The blue dog wanted to comfort her, but he knew that it would be best that he remain patient until she regained control.

She wiped her eyes and breathed. "My apologies," she whispered, regaining her senses. "Jolteon has always been so distant from us-no-if anything, she has distanced herself from the entire clan. She would always get into trouble, speak her mind when not asked, constantly get into fights-all were an act for everyone to notice her. You understand her pain more than anyone, don't you Aura?"

Aura nodded his head in agreement. Being a shadow-type Pokémon, both he and Jolteon were subject to cruel forms of torture from normal-type Pokémon: cursed as fiends, ostracized from society, and looked down upon as second-rate creatures. Aura had only himself to blame for that injustice; he and others that were once part of that accursed syndicate; he knew of it, and so did Espeon and everyone else who were captured.

"I did everything I could to try and give her support, but refused to listen to me because she thought that I hated her; that because she was the only shadow Pokémon born by me, while her half-sisters were born normal! I assured her that it didn't matter that she was a shadow, but…"

"She was right," Aura guessed. "In the deepest part of your heart, you despised her, didn't you?"

Sudden fury overcame the crestfallen Pokémon as she glared menacingly toward the immune riolu. He remained still and met Espeon's hateful gaze.

"Jolteon could tell that, you and Umbreon, her sisters, and maybe a few of the clan members-all of you detested her and this caused her to distance herself from you and everyone else. We both know that to be true, and you blame my mistakes because of that, do you not?"

Umbreon remained silent. She refused to talk and her head remained hidden, but Aura could still see her body tremble. Her body continues to shake uncontrollably to the point that the blue dog was certain that the mother would lose her balance and collapse. Instead, she managed to gain control of her body and stood defiantly before the shadow. As she did so, Aura could sense strong emotions swirling inside her like a never-ending cyclone. Aura then under-stood what it was about Jolt that had perked his interest; she gained all of her boldness from her mother.

"Aura," she began. "When you were sent to our clan because of a mission, I was able to detect your presence and I knew right away who you were. Umbreon could have had you taken in the moment you came before us, but I convinced him not to make a move until we knew of what purpose it was for you to come here. However, Jolt did not seem to mind your coming, especially since we told her and her sisters not to speak with you or your friends. I believe you and her established sync with each other did you not?"

Aura bowed. Since his first meeting with the evolution Pokémon, he felt a sort of connection the moment their eyes met. He tried desperately to hide it out of fear of her discovering who he previously was, but eventually she found out who he was and bore no ill-wills against her. Quite the opposite: she loved him. Despite all of his wickedness or evil, Aura was the only Pokémon to treat her nicely when the all other shadows taunted her or abused her. Her parents, however, were a different matter. They knew how black his sins were, how vile his heart once was, and knew how stained the riolu's paws were. Those memories and more would never leave Aura as long as he lived.

"Aura," the blue dog stared at the dame who beheld him with piercing eyes. "I cannot forgive you; you have hurt, broken, and ruined many innocent lives because of your deeds. Try as you might, you might never be able to atone for your misdeeds. However..." Espeon muttered something under her breath as though she was deciding on what to say. "I have sensed a sudden change inside you; this change has led me to believe that you are possibly on the right path toward redemption. When Jolt saw you, I could tell that she felt excited about seeing you because you were the first shadow-type she has ever met.

As time went on, I began to realize that she seems more comfortable being near you than being near us. We didn't want to, but we decided that it was best that Jolt go with you. It is because of you that Jolteon has become a different person than she once was. And even though we treated you harshly, you still convinced her to forgive us. These are the reasons as to why I must express my gratitude to you."

Aura felt speechless. Never once did he expect these words to come from the tongue of Jolt's mother. He has always believed that she had just plainly hated him like many others who knew of him, but after hearing her words, he couldn't seem to comprehend as to what it was that she said.

"Aura," Espeon padded close to the young Pokémon. "I can already sense as to how sorry you are for all that you have done. And though I can't seem to forgive you yet for what you did to my family in your previous life, I am willing to forget the past and start over."

"So..." Aura asked. "You will give us your blessings-all of it?"

Espeon bowed her head before her in-law. Aura found himself unable to contain his joy and embraced the lady in a hug. This took both Pokémon back, but Aura didn't care at the moment. At the moment, Aura felt positive energy bloom from within the female Pokémon and he enjoyed the being enveloped in it.

"Bless you, Espeon," Aura thanked. "I will do what I can to redeem myself in your eyes."

A smile appeared on Espeon's muzzle as she remained in the riolu's arms. "And I will try to be...a good mother in your eyes."

Jolt still could not believe as to what her father had just said to her. When he arrived, she suspected him to yell at her for going through with the marriage, or how much of an embarrassment she was for allowing this to happen. Instead, it was entirely the opposite; he came in, told her as to how sorry he was for not being good father to her, for not being there for her when she was being mistreated, and ultimately, for not giving Aura a chance. Jolt was very much surprised as to what her father had said because it was so unlike him. The Umbreon she knew was a stern dictator who cared about the status of the Eevee Clan, and the appearance of his family. This Umbreon was entirely different; he sounded friendlier, loving and remorseful-just like a true father.

As Jolt's mind continues to ponder, a strict voice awoke her from her thoughts.

"Jolt,"

The yellow jackal turned to her side to see her step-father glaring down at her in an impatient way. Jolt turned behind her see Vaporeon and Flareon standing in the same manner as their father, and accompanying them was Kirlia and Shadow Eevee, one of the orphans. A smile returned to the bride's face as she saw how adorable the two were.

"Are you alright, ma'am," Shadow asked in concern.

"I agree," Vaporeon agreed. "You do look somewhat ill."

"Are you getting cold paws already," Flareon chuckled darkly toward her half-sister.

Jolt was about to retort, but Umbreon beat her to it. "Flareon," he growled. "Mind your manners. Your sister is about to be wed and you are being disrespectful!"

Flareon jumped at Umbreon's sudden burst. She then bowed her head down apologetically toward Jolt (much to her enjoyment) and remained silent, though Jolt could still hear her mutter under her breath. Jolt turned toward her father and bowed in thanks, to which Umbreon nodded. Suddenly, the sound of music filled the outside world and all five Pokémon knew that it was time. Shadow and Kirlia took their spots up front and proceeded through the door with everyone else following behind them. Sudden valor possessed the once frightened female as the evening ray struck her snow-white quills. Her head was up and her tail bent at an acute angle. All the participants gazed on at the artistic beauty that paced down the rose-covered, red carpet-majestic and proudly. When the four made it to the altar, Vaporeon and Flareon took their leave, leaving but Umbreon and Espeon together. Jolt faced her step-father once more and could see a trace of pride linger behind his pupils.

"Good luck, my daughter," Umbreon whispered before licking the tip of Jolt's head, much to her bewilderment.

_Did he just call me his "daughter"?_ Jolt thought as she took her place. The female Pokémon looked around and saw the grooms and brides partnered up: Fireblaze and Voltclaw, Petalstorm and Psychomask, and finally Lightningtail Pikachu, Aura's best man, and Blizzardfur, her best maid. And finally, standing right beside her, was him: her dark knight, her azure knight, and her (no more) hero-Riolu Aura. She gazed at her fiancé in awe as she saw his glistening fur, red-sharp eyes, and his rare, but loving smile. To her, Aura was perfect in every way she could think of.

_To think that such a beauty could ever exist._ Aura thought as his eyes remained locked onto Jolt. Even as the preacher began the ceremony, all of his attention rested on Jolt. He had already seen her beauty once before, but today felt different to the blue dog. What he saw now was a child blessed by Arceus and given the beauty of Mew; a female so strong, confident, and loving that, to Aura, it was a simple fairytale. The Pokémon that Aura now stood before was no longer the Jolt he once knew. Instead, she was a spirit sent from the stars to comfort and love the demon, unworthy of compassion. Truly, today was a good day for the both of them.

As the couple stared at one another, the minister had finished and gave them both the chance to say their vows. Aura, remembering his words by heart, went first. Taking Jolt's paws and looking into her eyes, he began:

"Dear wife," Aura spoke. "As I present myself before you, I ask that you find me worthy of your love. As we live out our lives, I pledge thy heart, loyalty, and love, to you and only you. I will remain by your side forever more-good or evil. As long as I breathe I shall live out my life as your champion, protector, provider, and partner. I ask that you take me as your mate and that we live out our lives, together as one. No one else shall come before you and I will always be there for you whenever you need me. As I look toward the sky for the blessing of Arceus, I ask that he bless this ritual with his undying love and grants us everlasting happiness."

Aura gazed into his lover's emerald eyes and could see joyful tears beginning to form. A smile appeared on his muzzle as he placed a gentle paw on her face. Jolt wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, but ended up wiping away some of the make-up that clung to her face. When Jolt had finally calmed her heart down, she lifted up her face and said her vows:

"Dear husband," Jolt began. "As I present before you, I ask that you find me pure of body, mind, and soul. As long as we both shall live, I pledge to serve, honor, and love only you. I hereby pledge my existence to you-no matter the darkest of time, or worst of days. My holy knight, cleansed in gray armor, I shall be yours forever more, and you shall be mine as well. I shall be your other-half, your children's mother, and your only love. Even should, by death, do we part; you shall be my first and last. As I look toward the sky, I ask that Mew bless our love with many blissful days and many wonderful nights."

Immediately, the crowd was practically in an uproar; many tearful moans could be heard from all sides, with no hope of slowing down. Both Pokémon could imagine there parents wailing in tears, their friends moaning in watery joy, and their siblings shaking their heads in an attempt to resist the temptation to ball out weep. Aura and Jolt could feel a tap on their shoulders and turned to see their best men/woman handing out to them the symbol to their wedding: A golden ring made from a thunderstone for Jolt, and a black-colored ring carved from a shadowstone for Aura. Both party took their rings and presented it to their other-half. After fitting them onto the other's paw, the preacher took this opportunity to finish the ritual.

"No Pokémon here can doubt the love that has passed between these two young lovers," he spoke lively and innocently. "They have shown their devotion to one another, as well as their commitment. So, in honor of these two soul mates, and in honor of Arceus and Mew, I declare this marriage binding and these two Pokémon as mates."

The two Pokémon stared into the other's eyes and could sense pure delight resonating from within. A feeling of undying love pulsed inside the two creatures as their faces leaned in together and they embraced in the form of a kiss. Those who were witnessed to the event burst from their chairs in delight and clapped their paws in congratulations. Aura and Jolt turned their heads toward the crowd and bowed before them. Many Pokémon-friends and family-walked toward the couple and told them as to how proud they were for them. Afterwards, Aura and Jolt looked into the sky and saw the evening sun beginning to fall until a colorful image began to form in the clouds from above: a painting of red, orange, yellow, and dark blue. The two looked at each other once more and nodded in agreement, for they knew that to be a good omen: Their marriage would remain beautiful and bright like a setting sun.

To those who have followed the story, I have made few references from Star Wars games/movies, just for the fun of it. I may have also used a reference to No More Heroes.


End file.
